residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
G.H.O.S.T.
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' The Greater Hostage Operations & Special Tactics (G.H.O.S.T.) was an elite special forces unit founded in 2001 by the mayor to improve on the city's crime issues. It had employed ex-military personnel and academic civilians for appropriate positions within the police department, much like that of the S.T.A.R.S. unit of Raccoon City Police Department. The overall idea was to form a team of tactically-sound soldiers to combat against terrorism, hostage situations and drug-related problems that plague large cities everyday. History A unit of specialists with mostly military history, working with the Newark Police Department, G.H.O.S.T. was founded in 2001 in order to combat the city's rate of terrorism and other violent crimes. This unit was founded by Mayor Arthur Bertrand as a part of his campaign to keep the city safe and suspicious eyes from turning toward him. In the year 2002 of Charles Bedford's murder, G.H.O.S.T. was sent later to investigate the house. Because Charles had once worked for Umbrella, there was suspicion that there may have been more to the killing than a simple shooting, though they found nothing of any particular sort that would interest them. Another year after its formation, G.H.O.S.T. was deployed by the police to investigate a series of unexplained homicides that occurred throughout the city, which had taken place mainly in the Terminal Harbor. However, G.H.O.S.T. was unable to locate any source of the murders. By then, the city had experienced a dramatically high increase in homicides. Members G.H.O.S.T. was comprised of two different teams: Alpha and Omega with an unknown number of team members. The only known former member of G.H.O.S.T. was Police Commissioner Alan Moody. Each team was organized based on the tactical squad formation, with five field operatives and a helicopter pilot. The teams would remain on-duty for 24 hour shifts before switching to the other team, allowing G.H.O.S.T. to remain active in the event of an emergency. The operatives were assigned to one of the following positions: The requirements for becoming a member of G.H.O.S.T. are not made too clear in the game, though military backgrounds were noted to be present. It is also unclear what qualifications are usually accepted. Duties The duties of the G.H.O.S.T. division include: *Hostage rescue *Riot control *Perimeter security against snipers for visiting dignitaries *Providing superior assault firepower in certain situations, e.g. barricaded suspects *Rescuing officers or citizens endangered by gunfire *Counter-terrorist operations *Resolving high-risk situations with a minimum loss of life, injury, or property damage *Resolving situations involving barricaded subjects (specifically covered by a hostage barricade team) *Stabilizing situations involving high-risk suicidal subjects *Providing assistance on arrest warrants and search warrants *Providing additional security at special events *Special stealth operations with silenced or suppressed weapons *Special Training Equipment Despite their weaponry, G.H.O.S.T. also employs less lethal equipment with them during their missions. The two teams use equipment designed for a variety of specialist situations including close quarters combat (CQC) in an urban environment. The particular pieces of equipment vary from unit to unit, but there are some consistent trends in what they wear and use. Transportation There were two UH-1/204B models helicopters assigned to the G.H.O.S.T. unit, with one allocated to each team. The pilots and their identities are unknown throughout the game. The G.H.O.S.T. unit may also travel in armored riot-controlled vehicles to their destinations. Armament While a wide variety of weapons are used by the G.H.O.S.T. teams, the most common weapons include submachine guns, assault rifles, shotguns, and sniper rifles. Tactical aids include K9 Units, as well as flash bang, stinger, and tear gas grenades. The standard sidearm of the unit is a standard-issue model Beretta 92 that was distributed among the members of G.H.O.S.T. A few members of G.H.O.S.T. are seen wielding M110 SASS sniper rifles and their assault rifle of choice seems to be the Stoner 63. Semi-automatic pistols are the most popular sidearms. Examples may include, but are not limited to: the Sig P226 and the Sig P229-though it is not featured in the game, and the Beretta 92 series. Common submachine guns used by the G.H.O.S.T. teams include the Heckler & Koch MP5, and MP7. While affording G.H.O.S.T. teams increased penetration and accuracy at longer ranges, the compact size of these weapons is essential as the units frequently operate in Close quarters combat environments. The Colt M16A2 (another weapon that cannot be used) can be found used by marksmen or officers when a longer ranged weapon is needed. Common sniper rifles used are the McMillan Tac-50 and the Remington 700P. Many different variants of bolt action rifles are used by G.H.O.S.T., including limited use of .50 caliber sniper rifles for more intense situations. To breach doors quickly, battering rams, shotguns with breaching rounds, or explosive charges can be used to break the lock or hinges, or even demolish the door frame itself. G.H.O.S.T. teams also use many non-lethal munitions and weapons. These include Tasers, pepper spray canisters, shotguns loaded with bean bag rounds, Pepperball guns, stinger grenades, flash bang grenades, and tear gas. Ballistic shields are used in close quarters situations to provide cover for G.H.O.S.T. team members and reflect gunfire. Pepperball guns are essentially paint ball markers loaded with balls containing Oleoresin Capsicum ("pepper spray"). Uniform Each member of the unit wore a uniform that consisted of fingerless gloves, a heavy dark navy/blue short or long sleeve shirt with body armor on the torso and matching pants. They are also depicted wearing elbow and knee pads, bulletproof vests, NPD Caps, bomber jackets, balaclavas, and often times, riot helmets and the emblem on their sleeves. All members also have a pair of Jungle boots to complete their basic uniform. Gallery Trivia *Throughout End of Days, at least eleven members were made present in the G.H.O.S.T. team sent to the Bedford Estate. *Like S.T.A.R.S., several of the unit's team members are known to have a custom arsenal of weaponry. *By the end of the game's credits, it will read: "VIOLATION OF THE GAME'S COPYRIGHT WILL RESULT IN PERSECUTION BY G.H.O.S.T. OFFICIALS. NO EXCEPTIONS." and "NO NPD OFFICERS WERE INJURED IN THE PRODUCTION OF THIS GAME." *G.H.O.S.T. is briefly seen numerous times throughout the Viral Series, though they don't take much of an active role. 'Appearance' *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series *Resident Evil: Genesis Chronicles ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Organizations